Peach's Birthday Cake
Stage Info Peach’s Birthday Cake was one of the boards in the original Mario Party. The main objective of the board was to collect stars through seeds, which could be planted for a price of 10 coins. Three flowers would have Toad's face on it, and one would have Bowser's Since the lottery of sorts was run by a Goomba, getting Bowser’s face would mean the player “won” the lottery, and got to visit Bowser, who sold a phony item. Getting Toad’s face, however, would cause the players to “lose” the lottery and visit Toad, for the reward of a star. Upon finishing a game, the winner’s stars combine to form a huge star, which flashes and changes the board into a beautiful birthday cake. The players in second and third, along with the board’s NPCs watched and celebrated the winner’s victory, while the player in fourth was bitten by a Piranha Plant. Stage Layout The layout of the stage is rather simple, as it generally follows a triple layered cake-based structure. These decrease in size on the way upwards, making the cake look something like a pyramid covered in icing. The main colour of the stage is pink, and there are blue, green and red circular sprinkles all over. sprinkles resemble the spaces on the original board. Apart from that, the stage is mainly flat. There is also a sign at the top of the stage that reads “Happy Birthday, Peach!” in the background of the stage. Stage Hazards Piranha Plants: On either side of the top layer of the cake, there are Piranha Plants waiting to come and attack the players. They appear out of the side of the cake. If you pause while on the middle layer of the giant cake, you will be able to see the pipes which the Piranha Plants appear out of from certain angles. If a player is chomped by a Piranha Plant, they are dealt 3% slash damage, but the Piranha Plant can chomp up to three times. If a player is standing directly above the pipe that the Piranha Plants spawn from, the Piranha Plant will not appear until the player moves. Koopa Kids: Every so often, the three Koopa Kids Mario Party 5, Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, Green K. Kid will appear in a Koopa Klown Kopter Jr, to terrorize players. From there location high above the top of the stage, they will hover back and forth, holding Bowser Cakes high in the air, and then throwing them down at the stage. Once the cake comes in contact with the stage, it will explode, causing major knockback and damage to a player who gets hit. The three Koopa Kids fly off after about 20-30 seconds. Goombas: Goombas will randomly spawn from behind the “Happy Birthday, Peach!” sign, planting random seeds throughout the stage. Goombas can be defeated with a simple stomp, or a couple of weak hits. If a player somehow manages to be hit by a Goomba, the player takes 4% damage, with very little knockback. Goombas disappear once they either fall off the stage, or are defeated. After about five seconds, in the location that the Goomba sowed its seeds, a flower with Bowser, Toad, or a Piranha Plant’s face on the blossom will appear. These pop up very rapidly, and any player standing directly above the flower will be launched skyward, however no damage will be added. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Stages Category:Super Mario